remember what we were
by Blondiegrl
Summary: our history is what makes us.it guides us with everything we do people come into your life and people go. but you have to remember your past because it always teachs you something TR
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan.

Ratting: PG-13 for now

A/N Rory is a little different in this story she's more fun and wild. Oh and Sherry and Chris never got back together so Lorelei and him got together and got married. (That's just make my story better sorry to all Luke fans.)

Chapter one

Rory walks into the posh Manhattan penthouse she shared with Tristan. She sighs and puts her messenger bag and Parda purse on the leather couch facing a roaring fire.

She walks off to the kitchen and sits on one of the stools. She lays her head on the cool tile of the island.

"Rough day, Mrs. DuGrey?" Alice the head maid asks.

Rory nods and Alice pours her a cup of coffee.

She sips the tasty hot liquid. "Thank you."

Alice nods "Would you like anything else?"

Rory shacks her head. "No I think I am going to take a hot bath and do some work."

Alice sighs and nods "Alright but relax a little you been working your self to death."

Rory smiles warmly at the women who has been like a second mother to her and walks off to Tristan and her's bedroom.

Rory finishes her coffee and places her cup on her night table.

She walks into the bathroom. She looks around at the large bathroom covered in marble and sighs. She feels tired and stressed out. She starts to run a bath for her self and pours vanilla soap into it.

She peals off her clothes and slips into the Jacuzzi bath tub.

Rory's muscles start to relax from all the stress of the aftermath Hayden and DuGrey empires. It was taking a strain on her and of course there new marriage.

She slides further into the warm soothing water.

She hears the bathroom door open and looks up. She sees Tristan standing in the door way he looks tired and run down. His Armani suit is wrinkled and his hair is more of a mess then usual.

"Hey, babe." He says.

She smiles a weak smile "Hey." He walks over to his sink and turns on the water and slashes his face with the cold liquid.

"Hard day?" she asks.

He nods.

She moves around in the tub and says "Join me?"

He grins. "Sure."

He peels off his clothes and joins her into the tub. And raps his arms around her.

"I missed you today." He says.

"Yeah. Me too. Today was brutal with all the meetings I had."

She sighs. "Yeah me too."

"Ugh I hope things are going to start to calm down. I mean the merger is fully done. The ink is dry on all the agreements. It just there's just always another problem coming up when I just think everything is settled. So how was your day Mrs.DuGrey?"

She smiles. "Do you know how great that sounds: Mrs. DuGrey?"

He smirks. "I don't know. How great?"

She smiles "Real great."

She looks up him and kiss him softly. "I still cant believe were married."

He smiles. "This is something I dreamed about since sophomore year."

"Really?"

He grins. "Yup. When I saw you, I thought: I am going to marry that girl one day."

He kisses her neck. She giggles.

They sit in a comfortable silence.

She looks up at him. "Tris, I-" She then stops.

"What's wrong, Ror?"

She shacks her head. "Nothing."

"Mar, Tell me what's wrong?" He uses the nickname that was oncemeantto torment her and is now a teasing name.

"I don't know. I just kinda miss living in a house .'house' you know? With a back yard where we could have Bqs and have kids run around outside..and.."

He smirks "Kids?"

Rory squirmed a little. And started to babble. "Well. uhm well."

"_Mary spit it out"_

"You don't want kids?" Rory said her heart dropping deep in her stomach.

"I never said that did I? I don't know I am still kinda a kid you know? I am twenty four years old. I want to have some more fun before I have kids to worry about."

Rory doesn't say anything.

"Rory I thought we talked about this. That we didn't want kids till later in life."

Rory nods. She then climbs out of the tub.

"What's wrong, now?"

Rory shook her head. "Nothing I just don't feel good. I am going to lie down."

A few minutes later Tristan found Rory in her pjs wrapped in a blanket on there bed.

"Babe you alright?"

Rory nodded her head.

Rory moved close to the edge of the bed. Tristan sighed and decided not to say anything to upset her more.

Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan.

Chapter 2

It was around two in the morning and Tristan heard noise coming from the bathroom. He noticed that Rory wasn't next to him.

He quickly got out of bed and found Rory in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh god, Ror." He kneeled next to her and grabbed a towel next to the sink. He wiped her mouth up.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Rory gave him a dirty look and stumbled her way up off the floor.

"What's wrong? What's fucking wrong?! I am fucking pregnant and you don't fucking want it!"

"Rory calm down. I didn't say that."

"Yes you did! Well not in so many words. But its what your thinking!"

"Rory! Calm the fuck down! I never said that. What I said was..."

"What you said was that you didn't want kids now. Which means you don't want this baby.."

"Will you shut up for five minutes and let me talk!" Tristan rarely ever rose his voice to her and by now he was scaring her.

"I never said that. I said I didn't think I wanted kids now. It doesn't mean I don't want them. I want to have kids with you. I want to have this baby."

By now Rory was crying and shacking.

"Tell me what you want me do, Rory. I love you. I married you and promised you forever remember."

Rory fell to the floor crying. Tristan sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too Tristan."

He then picked her up off the floor and brought her back to there bedroom. Rory's crying subsided and she lied her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Rory woke up to Tristan voice. "I am going to take care of you I promise. You and your mommy are everything to me."

Rory opened her eyes and saw Tristan's head lying on her belly and talking to it.

Rory giggled.

"Morning beautiful." Tristan said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?

"Better."

"Good. Listen Rory I have been thinking.."

"No Tristan I am sorry about last night I didn't mean to blow up at you like that."

Tristan shook his head. "No, no I deserved it."

"Ughhh..."

"So as I was saying. I think we should buy a house out on long island. You know get a big house with a huge back yard."

Rory laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. Any house you want."

"Ha I am going to hold you to that Mr. DuGrey."

After a few moments of silence Rory says. "You know this sucks I have to give up like everything booze, smoking..etc."

Tristan laughs. "It'll be good for you. It'll get you off that nose candy."

"Ha! Like you don't like snorting shit off of me."

"Uhmm.."

"You know what buddy you're the one who doesn't have to give anything up. You're the one who is going to get fat."

"Ha I just have to have you bitch at me for the next nine months."

"Well you're the one who got me pregnant."

"Oh wow it was all me, huh? Tristan says while kissing her neck.

Rory giggles and says. "Yup. It was all youuuuuu"

revieww!! should i continue??..


	3. Chapter 3

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan

a/n stole a few lines from different shows. It makes it funner

Chapter 3

The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved - loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.-- Victor Hugo

7 months later.

Rory walked Madison Ave shopping with her mother Lorelai. Rory was showing very much now. She had been very busy with the baby coming, buying the new house and of course the company.

"So when are you actually moving into the house?" Lorelai asked.

"Well all the new furniture is there and settled into where it supposed to be. So hopefully by next week we can get all our personal stuff in."

"That's good."

"Yeah I want the nursery to be done before I get big and to tired to do anything."

Lorelai laughed. "Well that's good thinking."

Rorys cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey honey."

"Can you meet me at the new house in like a new hour?"He asked.

"Uhm sure. Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate when you say that." Rory grumbled.

"Ha I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye"

"Tristan wants us to meet him at the house."

"Why?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai and Rory drove to there new house on Long Island in Glen Cove. The house it self was extraordinary home. It was very old but beautiful. It was 11 bedrooms and 10 full bathrooms and two half bathrooms. There was a indoor pool and a large home gym. Outside there was 12 car garage off to the side of the house and a large pool was in the back yard and a large beautiful garden. There was also a tennis court and basket ball court. There was a guest cottage on the premises too. The house sat on several acres and on the Long Island sound.

Rory adored the house. The house was a mix of historic and modern style but they had done a lot of work to the house inside and out to make it theres

Rory drove her sports car Lexus through the open iron gates at the front of the long gravel driveway.

They got out of the car and saw Tristan's Porsche parked near by. They then saw Tristan leaning against a black BMW and a black Escalade truck near by.

"Hey honey."Rory said

"Hey babe." Tristan kissed her quick and then gave Lorelai a hug.

"What's this?" Rory said motioning to the cars.

"Well I don't think a car seat will fit in either of our cars. So I bought these."

Rory laughed and smiled.

"The boy does know how to plan." Lorelai commented.

Tristan smirked when he saw Rory looking up and down the cars.

"Impressed?"

Rory shacks her head and says cooly. "Not really."

"Haha your very funny."

Rory smiles. "That's what they tell me."

Rory jumps into Tristan's arms. He twirls her around.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Come on I want to show mom what we have done to the house since she was here last week."

Rory said pulling Tristan into the house.

Tristan laughs.

Next day

Rory was sitting in her and Tristan's bedroom of the soon to be empty penthouse with her friends Nikki, Amanda and Lynn.

Lynn was trying on some of Rory's clothes. She had a date with a wealthy bachelor.

Lynn came out of Rory's massive closet with a slinky black dress.

"Wow somebody wants to get laid tonight." Nikki says.

They all laugh.

"If you're serious about this guy you can't sleep with him on the first date." Amanda says.

"Oh lord. Here she goes with the rules." Rory says. She snuggles into a pillow on her bed.

"I am just saying if she really likes the guy she shouldn't screw him on the first date." Amanda states.

"And I am just saying the women who wrote the rules where women who couldn't get laid. So they make this whole bullshit theory to get women who can get some feel bad." Rory says.

"Ugh if your serious about this guy don't sleep with him until at least the after the fourth date."

"Pssh news flash a guy can dump you if you sleep with him the first date or the tenth date." Rory says.

"And by then at least you're emotionally involved by like the fifth date." Amanda says.

" Exactly. I mean isn't it better to find out if sex is good right off the bat before anybody's feelings get hurt?" Rory says innocently.

" True romance cannot exist without good sex." Lynn says.

"Yet, you can have good sex with someone you don't like or respect" Rory says.

"Or even remember." Lynn says with a smirk.

"Sometimes its better when you don't like the person. You know? No strings." Nikki says loudly as she is looking through Rory's massive shoe collection.

Rory laughs. She remembered when her and Tristan first decided to have a relationship. It wasn't dating. It was just hooking up. They both knew it was more but never wanted to admit it. And after there friend Morgan's death everyone at Chilton was shook up. And they finally realized that it was ridiculous to pretend that there was only physical attraction between them.

meanwhile...

Tristan arrived at his friend/dealer's apartment in Greenwich village. He knocked on the door quickly looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Come in Tristan." He heard Eric voice.

Tristan opened the door and walked in. "How did you know it was me?"

"I could smell the confusion." Eric says.

Tristan rolls his eyes.

"That was a joke. How come nobody every gets it when I tell a joke?'

"Because your jokes aren't funny. Hence there not jokes." Tristan says as he plops on a leather couch.

Tristan looked over at the table in the corner with all sorts of drugs on it. "Having a bake sale?"

"Yeah kinda of. I got a lot of new shit in. Care to sample?"

"Ughh cant I have a meeting in" He looks at his watch "In well a half a hour. Fucking lovely."

Tristan runs his hand through his hair.

"You nervous?"

Tristan shrugs "About?"

"Being a Dad."

Tristan shrugs and puts his face in his hands.

"I am going to give you some advice I heard from someone a while ago."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I am afraid."

"No, no its really good. He said having kids makes you a father, taking care of them makes you a man."

"Wow that was pretty good."

Eric smiled "I told you it was good."

Reviewwww plzzz


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

chapter 4

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan

Suburbia is a place filled with responsible people trying to live responsible lives. Of course, even the most responsible among us, has mistakes in their past. Mistakes they'd like to forget. Mistakes that sometimes come back to haunt them

a few months later

"Oh my god. Tristan I am going to kill you! You did this to me."Rory screamed in the delivery room.

"Baby calm down. Breath like they taught you in class.."

"Fuck you! It hurts so much...oh my god I cant do this!"

"Shh yes you can."

"I am never let you touch me again!"

Tristan shook his head and let he squeeze his hand so tight and dig her nails so hard into his hand it was numb

"I hate you!"

"Shh i wouldn't hold that against you."

"Tristan would you stop being a smart ass for five minutes!"

Lightening and hard rain hit the windows. Along with Rory's screaming it was a chilling experience for Tristan.

That night at 1:15 am Connor Morgan Alexander DuGray was born.

Later that morning.

"Oh honey he's beautiful." Lorieal says.

Rory smiles and looks at her little boy in her arms. He had messy blonde hair and killer blue eyes just like his Daddy.

Tristan was smiling ear to ear. He was siting next to Rory on the hospital bed, looking at his son.

HIS SON. It was like dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Everyone visited through out the day. Rory's parents, Tristan's parents, all there grandparents came too. The most interesting visits where of course there friends.

"Your going to be a heartbreaker just like your daddy." Nikki cooed at the little boy she had know Rory and Tristan back at Chilton and she known all about his old ways.

Rory laughed. "Oh that's what he's going to be."

"So when we getting that hockey set out? We got the kid now we gotta start playing." James one of Tristan best friends said.

"James his not even a day old! Even though we all know you want to be playing with all the insane toys he got already."

It was true one day Tristan, James and Nick went to several toy stores around New York and got everything a little boy would want in his whole life. Including a very expansive electric mini kid Mercedes.

Tristan and Rory where doing very well with baby Connor. After a month and a half Tristan finally convinced Rory for them to hire a nanny to watch Connor. So she could come back to work officially instead of working from home and going in for a few meetings once in a while of course having her mother watch the baby.

"Make sure she's ugly and old." Nikki said

"What?" Rory said.

"Make sure she's really ugly and at least in her forties."

"Why?"

Lynn laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Everyone knows to never hire a nanny who is young and hot if you want to keep your husband. It's the same thing with the secretary."

Rory laughs. And gets up from the kitchen table and starts making a drink

"She thinks were joking." Lynn said to Nikki.

"I know. We are very serious Rory."

"We know you and Tristan love each other. Yea yea but he is still Tristan DuGrey."

"Its better to just avoid temptation all together."

Rory rolled her eyes. But there advice did sink in. She takes a sip of her vodka and tonic.

"So how you like suburbia?" Nikki asks

"Its lovely." Rory says sarcastically.

"Rory..."

"Its all right. I don't know. I miss living in the city."

"Awee..."Lynn said. She hugged Rory from the side. Rory sighed.

Four years later

Rory was spending the day interviewing nannies for her new daughter Alessandra. She still remembered the advice that she had gotten when she first got a nanny for Connor. She was now older wiser and had three children.

"Mommy mommy!" Little Aidan says as he runs into Rory. Connor close behind.

"Boys stop it! I told you, you need to behave. Okay? Mommy is interviewing a nanny for Alessandra."

Samantha the boys' nanny walked into the kitchen as Rory was talking to the boys.

"Your mother is right. You need to behave. Lets go to your room and play for a while."

The boys reluctantly followed Samantha upstairs to the room

The door bell rang and Rory walked through the foyer and opened the door to find a young women around her age standing there.

"Hi! I am Amy. The agency sent me."

"Oh Hi. I'm Rory DuGrey. Come in."

Amy followed Rory into the living room. Rory sat on one of the arm chairs and Amy sat on one of the couches.

"Well here is my resume" She said and handed Rory a large folder.

Rory looked through it quickly and she seemed very qualified.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

"So uhm Amy how long have you been working as a Nanny?"

"Well I start babysitting when I was teenager when I was living in Connecticut And then I came to New York to work as a actress and I went to school for early child hood development. And I then I decided to work as a nanny."

"Oh your from Connecticut? What part?"

"Hartford."

"Oh really me too. Well my family is from there and I went to school there but I lived outside of it"

" Oh that's awesome. And how old is your daughter?"

"4 months."

Rory looked over her resume more. It was good. One problem. She was young and pretty.

Just then Tristan came through the front door. "Honey I am home!" He said jokingly.

"In the living room." Rory called.

A minute later Tristan appeared.

"Tristan!" Amy almost screeched. She got up and hugged him.

Tristan looked very surprised to see her.

"Amy.uhm hi"

"You know each other?" Rory said evenly.

"Uhm yea. She's from Hartford."

"Yeah she told me that."

"Yeah me and Tristan dated the summer after high school."

Rory's eyes almost popped out. The summer her and Tristan took a break from there relationship.

Amy finally realized that Rory was Mrs. DuGrey. Tristan's wife.

"Oh you guys are married , aren't you?"

"Uh yea. Uhm." Tristan said lost for words for once.

"Well Amy I think this interview is done. Ill call you. I sure Tristan can show you out." Rory said and walked out of the room quickly.

REVIEW PLEASEE...


	5. Chapter 5

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan.

Rory was standing in the kitchen with a glass of scotch in her hand. She went through her purse and took a few pills from one of the several pill containers in her purse. She downed them with a long sip of scotch.

Tristan walked into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She clenched her glass."You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Tell me Tristan dear, is there a girl you haven't banged on the east coast?!" Rory said trying to stay calm.

"I'm sure there's a few. I thought you enjoyed my reputation? Knowing you tamed the big bad Tristan DuGrey."

"Tristan be fucking serious for once!" Rory yelled at him. She took a long sip of her scotch.

"There you go with the booze again."

"Shut the fuck up." Then out of nowhere Rory through the glass nearly missing his head.

"What are you jealous?"

"Bit your tongue."

"I rather have you do it for me." He said it with a slight smirk.

"You think this is funny? That some hoe comes in to my house to interview to take care of our son and she happens to be one of your bed mates form the past."

Tristan tried to cut in but she just talked louder over him.

"AND you where with her when we where taking a break before Yale. That's fucking wonderful! Tell me Tristan did she make it into your special journal. Did you give her a good rating in it? Why did we even get back together? Why did we even get married? I really wonder sometimes."

"Because I love you baby. You are as much a part of me as my damn arm. And every time we broke up. I was miserable. I saw you everywhere. You were in everything I did. Every book I read every journal entry I wrote and every girl I fucked was you. And the fact that you think that I can replace you with any girl I've been with like Amy is fucking laughable. Being with you makes me feel alive. All those other girls never meant anything. Even when I hate you so much I want to strangle, I still only want you. I never lied to you and said that I was never with anyone when we took that break. We took a lot of breaks Rory through our relationship. I didn't know if we where going to make it work again back then."

That was defiantly the wrong thing to say and Tristan knew it to right after he said it and looked at her face.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You fucking heard me! Get the hell out!" She then stormed upstairs to their bedroom.

Tristan stormed out of the house and drove off.

Neither of them knew what was head for them.

Rory went into there bedroom and slammed the door. She went into the massive bathroom and went through the drawers. She found a small bag of coke. She snorted a bit and sunk her body to the floor. She started hysterically crying.

She was thinking about what he said. He said he loved her but he said back then he didn't think they where going to get back together and that hurt a lot.

Tristan was driving down a dark winding road when a drunk driver rammed into Tristan's car sending it spiraling down into a ditch.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan.

A/n Okay so to people who are like that Rory and Tristan drug issues are realistic well it's a Au and I am going to bring a lot of the past up further into the story so you can get a better idea of how it lead them to it. And I didn't just Rory's drug problem out of know where there are hints all through the story.

Chapter 6

"It was all my fault." Rory said.

"Honey you can't blame yourself. Lorelai says.

"It was my fault! I told him to get the hell out! And he left. And he got into this accident. And..." By now Rory was a mess and was crying in her mothers arms.

Alessandra was crying a few feet away in Tristan's mother Ann's arms. Rory was glade her mother was here and that Tristan's parents where now living in New York Tristan was finally developing a real relationship with both of them.

"I am going to go to the bathroom to freshing up. Ill be back in a few minutes." She gave a nod to Ann who gave her a sad smile and she walked off to the nearest bathroom. She looked to make sure no one was in any of the stales. Then she went into one of the stalls and then looked through her purse and found the small little baggie. She snorted a little bit of her 'nose candy'. She then took pill bottle of pills and took a few quickly and downed them with the bottle of water she was carrying. She then walked out of the stall and sighed heavily and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess her hair looked horrible and her make up was every where due to all her crying. She tried to brush out her hair as much as she could and cleaned up her face and re-apply her make up.

4 days later

Tristan woke up in a hospital very disoriented. He start freaking out as he looked at his surroundings.

"Hey, son calm down." His fathers voice.

"Dad?"

"I am right here Tristan."

"Where I am? How did I get here?"

"You had a car accident."

"What on the bus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I got into a accident when I was on the bus to North Carolina?"

"What you mean on the bus to North Carolina? Why would you be on a bus to North Carolina?"

"Dad have you lost your mind. Your sending me to military school."

"Tristan what..uhmm."

Gregory DuGrey looked at the doctor standing next to Tristan.

The doctor thought about it for a few minutes. "Tristan what year do you think it is?"

Tristan gave him a puzzled look. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Tristan how old are you?"Gregory asked

"Dad..what are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question how old are you?"

"I am 16. Why?"

"Tristan your not 16. Your 27."Gregory said.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Mr. DuGrey I think that you are suffering from amnesia."

"What?" Tristan said.

"That seems to be the case. Now you said the last thing you remember is being on a bus going to Military school in North Carolina, correct?"

Tristan nods.

"Now was there upsetting experience around this time?"

"I broke into a safe and got shipped off to Military school. Is that upsetting enough?" Tristan said rudely.

"Well other then the scratches and the amnesia physically your okay."

"When can he come home?"

"Tomorrow morning he can be checked out. But he's going to have to have check ups every week and he is going to have to see a psychiatrist"

"Hes seeing a psychiatrist already."

Tristan rolled his eyes of course he was seeing one he had since he was a child.

"Okay good. Well get some sleep tonight."

Tristan nods. He was really tired and his head hurt from the accident and from what was going on.

A few minutes Rory came bursting through the elevator doors to the fifth floor of the hospital.

Baby Alessandra in her car seat in her hands. Connor and Aidan where right behind her holding Samantha's hand.

He woke up the next day. He looked over at the chair next to his bed. A women was circled up in the chair. She had dirty blonde hair and toned tan skin. She was wearing dark designer jeans, open toed high heels and black light weight cashmere sweater. He couldn't tell if he even knew the woman.

A few minutes later his father and mother came in. His mother rushed over to him and kissed his forehead. "Oh honey your awake. How do you feel?"

Tristan mumbled a okay.

His mother then did something surprising she went over to the woman in the chair and lightly shook her. "Honey wake up."

The woman un curled up her body from the chair and rose her head.

It was no other then his Mary. She looked so different but he could still tell it was her. Along with her hair and skin tone being very different her facial features where harder like she had been through a lot.

She smiled at him. And then rushed to his side and kissed him on the corner of his mouth and hugged him tight.

To say Tristan was surprised to say the least. She was here. At the hospital with him, hugging him.

Rory looked at him. "Hey baby. How you feeling?"

Tristan was still very confused. What was going on?

"Do you remember me?"

"Mary?" He stuttered.

She smiled. "Ha still cant get my name right. That never changed."

A few seconds later Lorelai came into the room with Connor in her arms. Rory got up quickly off the bed and took the baby out of the her mothers arms.

"Rory, dear I think I should have a talk with Tristan before we go any further with things."

Rory nodded and walked over to Tristan and kissed him on the cheek and said "Ill see you later."

Everyone left leaving Tristan and his father alone.

Gregory explained to him everything that had been going on the past few years. How he went to military school for the rest of his sophomore year and came back to finish high school at Chilton. Soon after he came back him and Rory got together. And then they went to Yale and soon after graduating Yale they got married and moved to New York. And soon after that Connor was born then Aidan and now just recently they had Alessandra.

Tristan couldn't get his head wrapped around everything. That he had married his Mary and they had a son. He still couldn't believe it. It seemed to be a dream.

His father left the room and a few minutes later he returned with Rory and Alessandra in her arms. Connor and Aidan where on either sides of her legs.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi."

Rory walked over to the side of the bed

"Tristan I would like you to meet our sons Connor Morgan Julian and Aidan Christopher William "

The boys rushed to there father and climbed on to the bed. Just as she was going to 'introduce' hin to Alessandra

"Morgan? Morgan from Chilton?"

"Yeah."

Tristan laughed. "I cant believe I named my kid after that guy. How is he anyway?"

Rory sighed. "Tristan, uhm. Morgans died. He died Junior year."

Tristan sighed and closed his eyes. "How?"

" Stupid violence. He got shot. Honey I am sorry."

"Don't be he was always doing stupid shit and pissing off the wrong people." Tristan says.

After a few minutes. Rory sighed. Alessandra cooed in Rory's arms.

Tristan smiled at her. "And who is this?"

Rory smiled "This is Alessandra Lorelai Ann."

She handed Alessandra to Tristan

Tristan looked down at the little girl in his arms who was looking up at him. The little messy blonde hair like her fathers and blue eyes where identical to her mother's and father's . She smiled at her daddy and her hand reached up to Tristan's hand and gripped it. He looked over at the boys. They where both look at him intently. They where mini Tristans.

Tristan smiled at the little girl. Maybe everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Gilmore girls

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan.

To get up in the morning only to know that you'll have to face another obstacle takes strength. To smile when the only thing you can do is cry takes bravery. To act happy & laugh when you know that times are at their worst takes courage. To be joyous when the only good news is the best of the bad news takes support. To be there & help others through the roughest times in life takes love

Chapter 7

Tristan was checked out of the hospital after being checked out again and Rory drove him home. It was a silent car ride and neither of them knew what to say. They arrived home. And Rory quickly got out of the car and unbuckled a sleeping Alessandra out of the backseat. Samantha drove the boys home in another car and arrived behind them.

Tristan looked around at the place that was supposed to be his home with Rory. The house was beautiful and very large. Some what like the house he grew up in. But it had some what of a warm feeling.

He looked behind him and saw Rory walking towards him with the baby in his car seat. The boys raced up to the door and waited for Rory to open the door.

She smiled at him and walked up to the front door and unlocked. She walked through it with Tristan following. He looked around the large open foyer.

"I am going to put Alessandria in her crib. Boys please go up to your room."

The boys tried to protest but Rory gave them a stern look and they dragged there feet upstairs.

"I'll be right back." Rory said to Tristan

Tristan nodded and watched her climb the long stair case. After she was gone he starts walking around the house. He finds the formal living room off the foyer. It looked the normal high society room. He was surprised that Rory who he had know to not want that life.

He walked around more and found a very large den that seemed quiet the opposite of the living room. It had a black corner sofa and a big screen tv with several game systems hooked up to it. There was a pool table and a fooseball table and a bar.

There where various interesting paintings on the walls. Some where made of cloth and looked like they where made in various countries. He then saw a wall with three long shelves with several picture frames.

As he was walking over to it. He heard Rory's voice. "There you are."

Tristan turned around and looked at Rory.

"I see you found your hide out." She said with a slight smile.

Tristan laughed a little. "Hide out?"

"Yeah you know where you go to hide from me and hang out with your friends."

Tristan smirked. "And why would I want to get away from you?"

"Because..I am controlling bitch?" She said innocently.

Her answered surprised him.

Rory smirked a little. "Sit with me."

She went over to the couch and motion for him to follow.

Tristan stared at her for a few minutes.

"So..uhmm do having any questions? I don't know what else to say. There isn't a manual on how to do this. At least I don't think there is.."

"Calm done. Okay?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Okay."

"How did...? I mean how did you go from hating me when I left to 'all this'"

Rory laughed. "I never hated you, Tristan. Okay? And well the cliff notes version is well, you came back to military school junior year and well after the normal bantering and such we got stuck working on a project together. And well one thing led to another one night on working on it and well...we started a 'relationship'" Rory put the word relationship in air quotes.

"Are you hungry? I am hungry. I am going to go make something." Rory got up off the couch quickly and headed to the kitchen.

Tristan decided not to bother with asking her tell more of the story because she obviously wasn't really in the mood.

They eat lunch in the kitchen silently. After words Tristan asked "So you gonna show me around?"

Rory laughed. "I never thought I would ever have to give you a tour of our house."

They walked around the house and Rory reintroduced Tristan to some of the staff. They reached Connors room. Rory heard him crying and went in to his room quickly. She picked him and rocked him.

"Why don't you take a shower while I feed Alessandria?"

"Uh yea okay."

Rory showed him to there room. She took out some clothes for him. She handed them to him and nodded over to the bathroom door. "There should be some clean towels in there. If you need anything just ask."

Tristan nodded and walked in to the bathroom. He shook his head and leaned against the closed bathroom door.

It all seemed surreal to him. He turned on the large shower which seemed it could fit ten people. He stripped quickly and stepped into the warm shower. He looked down at his wrist and for the first time noticed a tattoo on it. 'Rory' was tattooed in script across his inner right wrist. He smiled a little. After a hot shower he put on a pair of clean boxers and sweat pants. He stared at himself in the large mirror. He had changed a lot. His body was harder and even more built and toned then before. He noticed two tattoos on either side of his arms. On his left arm there was a tribal band and on his right arm there was a cross with a scroll rapped on it that said 'only the good die young' and a few initials where written around the words. He recognized one of the initials. MC. Morgan Cathana.

Tristan sighed he couldn't believe Morgan was died. Morgan was like a brother to him. They had grew up together and he was probably one of the few people he could trust.

Tristan finally finished getting dressed and stepped into the bedroom. There he saw Rory breast feeding Alessandria. He stood there staring for a few minutes until she looked up and noticed him.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Tristan chuckled a little.

Rory got off the bed and said "She fell asleep again Ill be right back. I am going to put her in her crib again."

He then heard a cellphone ringing. A few seconds later Rory came back into the room. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

Oh lord. Are you sure?

Well who's fucking bright idea was that?

Ugh Ill be there in twenty minutes bye."

"I am sorry. Are you going to be okay? I have to run to the office and take care of some stuff."

"Is everything okay?"

Rory nodded her head. "Yeah everything is fine. I just need get down there. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I am going be okay."

"Okay uhm my mom is going to be here very soon. So uhm just relax maybe take a nap. Or go downstairs and play video games with the boys. They missed you. Its been really hard for them with everything that's been going on."

Tristan nodded.

"Okay. Bye hun see you later." Rory said. She kissed him quick on the cheek and walked quickly down stairs to her office. She grabbed a few things and left the house.

reviewwwwwwwwww 


	8. Chapter 8

Gilmore girls

Gilmore girls

Remember what we were

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: none

Summery: Tristan and Rory's life is going great. They have a perfect road map for their life together. Until an unexpect turn of events happens, shattering their lives. Making Rory have to pick up the pieces if her life and shattered relationship with Tristan.

What's worse? New wounds which are so horribly painful or old wounds that should have healed years ago and never did. Maybe our old wounds teach us something. They remind us where we've been and what we've overcome. They teach us lessons about what to avoid in the future. That's what we like to think. But that's not the way it is, is it? Some things we just have to learn over and over and over again.

Tristan walked around the bedroom. The room was beautiful, it was all dark neutral colors. The bed was a king size black canopy bed with sheer white curtains that are pulled to the sides. He walked over to the fire place and looked at the pictures on the mantle. One was of Connor, Aidan and Alessandra all together.

Another was Rory holding a new born Alessandra with Tristan having his arms wrapped around her. They where both smiling and looked happy. Another picture was Tristan on a lounge chair with Rory sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped around her. Another picture was them sitting on some old looking steps both dressed in summer clothes and Rory with a cup of coffee which looked like it came from Starbucks.

Tristan walked around the room a little more. And found Rory's massive closet. There was large racks of designer clothes. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. The Rory he knew or that he knew didn't wear designer clothes and didn't care much about what she looked like.

He then found his own clothes which was almost as big as Rory's closet. He looked through the clothes for a little while.

He then made his way down to his office. The office looked a lot like his father's office. It was dark with several large book shelves filled with books and a large fireplace and a cart with several bottles of alcohol.

Tristan looked around the office for a while. He started looking through the files that where on his desk. He then found a large journal in one of the drawers. He remembered the journal well. It was his 'little black book'. Tristan went to the back part of the book and found Rory's page. There was several upon several pages written about her, rereading it he knew it seamed pathadic. But then he reached a part he didn't remember writing. It told a tale of drugs, sex and booze during high school. Then there where a few pages of different girls. Then last part of it was then there where over fifteen pages about Rory and there life in the recent years, covering everything when they where at Yale and when they first moved to New York. He read the last small entry written, it was dated about a week ago.

I love her so much but I am not sure I can do this anymore. It has become a nightmare. Between work, the kids and the booze and the pills she has become out of control. I found her last week shooting hereon in the bathroom. I worked so many years to get her off of that shit and now she is back to her nasty habit. I am afraid what she is capable of. I have seen her at her worse. But I never want her to get back to that. I wish she would have learned after going to rehab. But I guess not. She thinks if she keeps the charade that everything is fine to people then it will be okay but its not. _**Its not.**_

Tristan groaned. He couldn't believe what was all happening, he then found a few letters shoved into the back.

Tristan,

I am sorry the way everything has turned out. After Morgan's death and Britneys's death happened so quickly I lost complete control. I know we always said we always had control over our habits. But I guess we where wrong. I am sorry for all the nasty things I have said to you. You get on my nerves so much but I love you no matter what and I don't know what I would do with out you in my life. We need to work on the way we treat each other but I am willing to fight for us. I love you so much. Hopefully I can come home soon.

Love always

your Mary

He found another letter. That read:

Hey lover

It was so good seeing you this weekend. You have no idea how much I missed you. I missed everything about you, your voice your hair your body, having you inside of me.

I cant wait until I can come home in a few weeks.

Love you

Rory

Tristan couldn't understand what was going on. Rory had been sent away? Heroin? Pills? Booze? Tristan read a few more letters but he still couldn't figure out what exactly it was all about.

All the sudden Tristan had a flashback.

"Tristan stop it! Let me leave!" Rory yelled

"No I am not letting you leave until you admit why your really with him!"

"What the hell is that supposed to me?"

"I am your equal in every single sense of the word. You can play all the mind games you want but it won't get you anywhere with me now tell me the real reason your dating him!"

"Because, because I feel safe with him. I know when I wake up he is going to be there. I know when he is out with his friends he is not having a ton of girls all over him!"

"You don't feel safe with me?" Tristan said quietly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did. What you think I am going to hurt you? That I am going to slap you around? Is that it?!"

The flashback ended leaving Tristan even more bewildered.

Meanwhile.

Rory had made it to the office quickly even with her usual stop at a local coffee and rushed into her office with Amanda her assistant and Jen one of her advisors and friend following her as soon as they saw her.

Amanda was rambling on about things. "And you still need to look over at the layouts for the development project in Miami. And.."

"Amanda" Rory cut her off. "Can you give me a few minutes please?"

The girl nodded and left Rory's office quickly.

Jen laughed. "I think that girl drinks more coffee then you do."

Rory smiled a little. "Sometimes I think so to."

"So how is Tristan doing?" Jen said as she plopped herself in a chair in front of Rory's desk.

Rory ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I just I don't know how to talk to him. Its like Hey here is our house and our kids! You know like what I am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't. Ughh maybe we should have a little dinner at the house. With everyone trying to jog up his memory."

Rory nodded. "I guess. Yeah that would be nice."

"Okay I'll call everyone. And I'll make sure to give the guys a speech on not to overwhelm him."

Rory laughed. "Even with thinking he is teenager I don't think Tristan will get overwhelmed."

Jen smiled a little. "Okay hun, what ever you say. I'll see you later. Uhm is 6 O'clock, okay?"

"Yeah."

"So how are you?" Rory asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Before I tell you something, you have to promise not to judge."

"Do I judge? I don't think I judge" Rory said with a Tristan smirk on her face

"We all judge. That's our hobby. Some people do arts and crafts we judge."

Rory laughed.

"Jen tell me."

"Well I had coffee with Eric."

"Eric Eric that guy you dated when we went to Yale?"

"Yeah that one."

"The one your now husband Jason got into a bar fight with?"

"Ha yea that one."

"The one that during the said bar fight got Jason and Tristan arrested for assault?"

"Yeah."

"The one who you swore that you hated and never wanted to see again. And you hoped he will burn in hell?"

"Okay! We get it. That one."

"Oh just making sure." Rory said smiling a little.

"Should I tell Jason?"

"You mean you didn't tell him!"

"No! Would you tell Tristan if you where having coffee with a ex boyfriend he didn't like?"

"Uh point taken. But I would still end up telling him."

Amanda then came bursting through the door. "Mrs. DuGrey, Mrs. Laniva, you have a meeting in five minutes."

"Okay thanks."

"I got to go get my notes for the meeting. I'll see you in a few." And with that Jen left the office

Rory sighed and rubbed her eyes. She dug through her purse and grabbed a bottle of pills. She popped a few in her mouth and downed it with her coffee. She looked over at one of the pictures on her desk. It was there wedding picture. They looked so happy. They where happy even through all the bullshit back then they still some how stayed positive. But lately well things weren't great. They fought a lot. About everything the company, the kids and there unhealthy habits.

Review


End file.
